Forbidden
by iRockYourSocks
Summary: Modern AU Oneshot. They say the forbidden fruit is the sweetest fruit of all. That when something is forbidden, it makes us want it all the more. The irresistible charm the forbidden holds is utterly desirable. That society forbids what man wants. Rated M for lemon


_Whoa! Got it bad,_

_Got it bad,_

_Got it bad,_

_I'm hot for teacher!_

_I've got it bad, so bad_

_I'm hot for teacher!_

_Hot for Teacher _-Van Halen

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra

.

.

.

They say the forbidden fruit is the sweetest fruit of all. That when something is forbidden, it makes us want it all the more. The irresistible charm the forbidden holds is utterly desirable. That society forbids what man wants.

"Korra, we shouldn't be doing this," Iroh groaned, a blush creeping over his cheeks. His student, his underage student, had him pressed up against his desk in his office, standing between his legs and holding him in place with passionate kisses and gentle caresses. Her soft moans filled the tiny space, and Iroh was worried about getting caught.

This girl would be the death of him.

Her lips were trailing kisses up and down his neck, her arms around his strong shoulders. She reached her lips up towards his ear, where she lightly nibbled on the lobe. "I don't sense any resistance."

Iroh grabbed Korra's hips to push her away, but feeling them in his hands, how right it felt, he pulled her closer. Korra smirked in victory. He melded her lips to his own, falling victim to his own desires.

His hands began to wander, trailing up and down her sides. He felt her shiver involuntarily, causing him to feel a twitch in his pants. _Shit_. "Korra," he murmured, "how far are you expecting this to go?"

Korra stopped her ministrations to look up at him. "I didn't go through the trouble of getting you alone just to stop." That was good enough an answer for Iroh.

He gently pushed her away, and before she could protest, he picked her up and placed her on his desk. Korra grinned until she felt Iroh grind his hips into hers. Her back arched, and she let out a breathy moan. Iroh placed his lips on the pulse on her throat. "Shh. If you want to do this, we have to be quiet." Korra nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

He trailed his hands under her blue blouse, reveling in the feel of her warm, soft, brown skin. Korra's breath hitched in her throat before she quickly unbuttoned her top her threw it to the side. Iroh visibly gulped. _She is _so_ beautiful_. Korra reached up to loosen his tie and remove his shirt as well.

Running her hands up and down his muscles, she felt the familiar tingling between her thighs. She rubbed her legs together to relieve some of the friction, an act that did not go unnoticed by her Calculus teacher.

Iron pulled her into a fierce kiss as his hand crept between their bodies, unzipping her pants. Korra's heart began to beat frantically in anticipation.

When Iroh dipped a finger into her center, Korra's back arched, pushing her breast flush against his chest. Iroh groaned at the feeling. He began to pump his finger, amazed at how wet she was when he had hardly touched her. He kissed the juncture between her shoulder and neck, warning her to be quiet and now and then. By this point, he was uncomfortably hard and he wished to relieve the ache in his loins. He needed to get this girl out of her pants, and fast. He removed his finger to better take off her jeans.

"Argh! Why the hell do girls wear skinny jeans! They're impossible to get off," Iroh muttered as he struggled to get Korra's pants off; they got caught at her knees and stuck on her calves. Korra only giggled in response with half lidded eyes. She wasn't even trying to be remotely helpful.

Finally pulling her shoes and pants off, he gazed at the young goddess lying across his desk. With her puffy lips and flushed skin, he had never seen a sight more beautiful. In the back of his mind he wondered how he was ever supposed to grade papers and this desk again without his thoughts going to indecent places.

Remembering protection, or the lack thereof, Iroh paused. "Korra, I don't have a condom." His voice came out husky, voicing his desire.

Korra smiled and reached out towards her discarded jeans, pulling one out of her pocket. "I'm always prepared." Iroh kiss her before taking the condom out of her hand.

Hastily undoing his belt and shrugging his pants over his hips, he opened the wrapper and placed the rubber on his tip. He tried not to focus on the hungry look in Korra's eyes, lest he get excited and rip the damn thing. He was trying his damn near hardest to keep his hands from shaking under her unwavering gaze. Rolling it down his shaft, he looked back at the girl on his desk.

She was biting her lip, a challenge in her eyes. Iroh smirked back at her and pulled her underwear from her legs. Pulling her hips to the edge of the desk, he wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed inside of her.

Korra bit her lip harder to keep from crying out. Iroh filled her deliciously. Unsure of how sexually experienced she was, he kept them at a slow pace even though he wanted to pound into her mercilessly. Korra rested on elbows to look him in the eye.

"Oh my gosh, Iroh. I'm not going to break. I'm obviously not a virgin. So, _please_, fuck me like you mean it." Iroh heard enough. Pulling almost all the way out, he slammed back into herm=, earning a strangled moan from the girl beneath him. Crushing his mouth to hers in a silent warning to keep quiet, he began to thrust into her at a furious pace. Korra's grip on his biceps was painful, but he could think about the pain later.

Her breathy moans were the sexiest noises he'd ever heard. Wanting to hear more of them, he hoisted her legs onto his shoulders for better leverage. Korra's back arched off the desk, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Pulling out, he flipped her onto her stomach and reentered her from behind. Korra flipped her hair over her shoulder as Iroh began to pound into her brutally.

The little office was filled with panting, the sound of skin hitting skin, and the squelching of Korra's fluids being in contact with Iroh's penetrating member.

A phone went off.

Korra's phone.

The couple froze. Korra looked over her shoulder at Iroh, who mouthed for her to answer it.

"Hello?" Korra cleared her throat, unaware of how scratchy it would be.

"Oh, hey, Mako."

_Right. Mako. Her boyfriend._

"Um, yeah, I'll be there in a few. Remember? I had to stay after school today."

"Really? That's great! Yeah, it should be fun. I love you too. See you soon." She hit the end button.

Iroh was still buried deep inside of his seventeen year old student, his hands still bruising her hips. Feeling the mood broken, he pulled out of her and ripped the condom off and threw it in the trash can like it offended him greatly.

He pulled up his shirt and trousers and proceeded to get dressed. Korra felt the need to say something. "Iroh, I am _so_ sorry," her voice cracked. "I didn't mean for it to end like this. I don't even know what I'm doing. I'm such an idiot." She rested her head in her hand, willing the tears away.

Iroh shook his head. "Just, go. Don't tell anybody what happened. Just...go."

Korra nodded her head and left.

.

.

.

Author's note

So, this is my first attempt at smut. (crawls into a dark corner and hides).

I am a Makorrian through and through, but Korroh is my guilty pleasure. I had to get it out of my system. Whew.

I considered turning this into a multi chaptered fic, but I don't know. Maybe. Your opinion would be nice ;D

PS In my headcanon, Iroh is like 24

Review and PM me :)


End file.
